


My Angel

by mountain_girl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline doesn't exist okay, F/M, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, don’t come for me lol, fluff and smut warning, vampire original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_girl23/pseuds/mountain_girl23
Summary: Klaus meets a mysterious new girl who he can’t quite put his finger on. Has the original hybrid finally met his match?!
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First song mentioned is come and go by juice wrld, second song is nightmare by Halsey! This is my first published fic so be kind! Also wrote it on my phone so if the format sucks I’m sorry! Will update ASAP, this story ain’t even close to over! <3

Klaus had never liked failure. It tasted like bile in the back of his throat. And tonight he was trying to drown out that taste with a bottle of whiskey at the bar of The Grill in pesky little Mystic Falls. His witches had informed him that after Elena Gilbert had died and become a vampire his plans of creating more hybrids were a lost cause. He was alone once again. 

He had his remaining siblings of course; Elijah wherever he may be, Rebekah probably throwing a tantrum and spending copious amounts of money somewhere, and Kol who was most likely trying to get into some poor girl’s pants right about now. Klaus sighed as he brought the bottle to his lips for another long drag, yes he was alone once more.

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of raucous laughter coming from a booth behind him in the far corner of dining room. He peered over his shoulder, annoyed at the joyous sound interfering with his depressing inner monologue. He narrowed his eyes at the table in question and saw three young women happily laughing and chatting. He recognized the bloody Bennett witch whom he did not particularly care for, though he respected her bloodline and craft. And of course there was the insolent Elena Gilbert who had foiled all of his hybrid plans and he had a deep loathing for that one. Then his eyes shifted to the third woman whom he was sure he’d never seen before, for he would have remembered that face. She had a fair complexion, though not sickly so. She had thick, unruly, long chocolate brown hair, very long, he thought to himself that it must nearly reach the waistband of her jeans. His hybrid eyesight gave him the ability to see freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were what perplexed him the most, even with his supernatural eyesight he could not determine what color they were. At first he thought brown, but then she turned her head ever so slightly and he thought they were a dark grey color, after that he thought he saw a hint of blue. His hands itched to hold her face between them and study those eyes at length. His eyes traveled down to her chest which he found himself appalled at, though he found he couldn’t look away, her breasts were large to say the least. She was wearing a simple maroon long sleeved top with a few buttons going down the middle, and those poor buttons, Klaus thought to himself. They were positively straining to contain her generous cleavage and he thought he wouldn’t be surprised at all if they popped right off her shirt and flew across the room, he wouldn’t necessarily mind either. He tore his eyes away from her breasts and back up to her face, he almost balked when he saw her looking directly into his eyes, it only lasted a moment as he heard the Bennett witch mumble something and a grin spread across the other girl’s face like the Cheshire Cat before she threw her head back and laughed heartily. While he was watching her clear display of joy he thought to himself that that laugh sounded like pure music to his ears.

He quickly looked away and back to his drink as he realized that he had most definitely been openly gawking at the woman. He swallowed his embarrassment along with more whiskey and fought the urge to turn around again. He heard her laugh over and over for the next twenty minutes and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He snapped his fingers at the bartender and motioned him over. Young Matt approached him with an eye roll “Need another bottle already, Klaus?” he questioned. “Not quite yet Matthew but thanks for the concern” he bit out. Matt raised his eyebrows waiting for Klaus to say something else. “Do know those...women over there?” he jerked his head in their general direction. “The Girls? Yeah, they can get pretty rowdy here some nights” Matt said with a chuckle. Before Klaus could reply he saw someone bounce up to the bar out of the corner of his eye. Matt left him to tend to her and Klaus waited a beat before turning his head to look. 

It was her. She looked even more delicious now that he could see her standing just a few stools down from him, he was surprised to see that she was rather short. He thought amusedly that she would be about eye level with him where he sat at his barstool. And her curves, my god she had curves for days. She had a much fuller figure than her scrawny little friends and Klaus thanked the heavens for that. She had full, womanly hips that tapered down into her thighs, her wonderful thighs. They were large, Klaus thought, but he could tell that they were nearly all muscle, they looked downright powerful. He couldn’t help thinking how he’d like to be absolutely suffocated by those powerful, succulent thighs. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of ripped, dark wash skinny jeans that fit her like a second skin, and a pair of chunky maroon wedges. He was sure those gave her an extra inch at least. He finally tuned into her conversation with Matt the bartender and smiled at their banter. Matt held a bottle of tequila just out of her reach as she laughed at him “Only if you PROMISE no more dancing on the tables! I got in so much trouble last time, do you know how hard it is to scrub YOUR scuff marks off of these tables?!” Matt said in between laughs. “Aw Matty!” she pushed her bottom lip out, pouting at him “I never wanted to get you in trouble” she said in an innocent voice. But Klaus could see the mischievous glint in her eyes from where he sat. “It’s fine” Matt assured her “Just keep it on the floor, craziness” he warned with a smile as he relinquished the nearly full bottle of Jose Cuervo. She grinned as she snatched the bottle and slapped down a couple bills in return “I loveee you Matty!” she said in a singsong voice. 

She turned away from her friend and looked directly at Klaus, he was caught off guard and fought to keep his expression blank. “Hey” she said simply and have him a very knowing smile. She bounced away happily before he could even reply. It was all he could do to stare after her, mouth slightly agape. She made her way back to her friends and they squealed happily as she produced the tequila, she threw her head back and laughed for what felt to Klaus like the thousandth time that evening. And he didn’t mind one bit.

After about an hour The Grill was pleasantly packed, as packed as a place could be in such a small town, Klaus supposed. He had snuck a glance at the back table earlier and to his surprise they had downed all of their drinks, including the bottle of tequila. He heard the deeply unpleasant noise of wood being scraped across the floor and whipped his head around to see what was the cause of the offending sound. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see his mystery maiden pushing nearly all the tables in the dining room to the back wall. At that point it hit him that he didn’t know exactly what she was. She was certainly behaving like a human, but Klaus couldn’t be sure. There were too many humans in the Grill to single out that scent, and there were at least two other vampires so he couldn’t bet on that either. He didn’t smell any werewolves in the vicinity so at least he could cross that off the list. He watched her in fascination, giggling with her friends the whole time. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork she climbed onto a dining chair “Bartender!” she shouted loudly, pointing at Matt, “If you’d be so kind...” she trailed off with a wicked grin. The crowd cheered and Matt shook his head behind the bar but nevertheless bent down to where Klaus knew the stereo system was beneath the bar. In seconds loud pop music was bumping through the speakers and the mystery girl cheered along with her friends and started dancing along with the rest of the crowd on the makeshift dance floor she had created. 

The lights were dimmed and the music was very loud, the Grill had been transformed into a city wide party, Klaus thought to himself. He tried to catch whatever glimpses he could of the beautiful girl whom he had yet to introduce himself to, but it was getting harder by the minute, they had squeezed as many people onto the tiny dance floor as they possibly could and it was packed. He couldn’t take it any longer. He motioned Matt to come over to him and said loudly enough for only them to hear “What’s her name?”. Matt smirked, knowing exactly who he was talking about apparently, “Ask her yourself” he said boldly. It was a dare, he was calling Klaus a coward without actually calling him a coward. Under normal circumstances he would just rip Matt’s throat out and be done with it, but tonight was just different. “Fuck it” he muttered to himself. He chugged the last of his bottle of whiskey down quickly and pushed off of the barstool. He wasn’t drunk per se, but he was nearly there, as near as a hybrid could be anyway. He made his way down to the dance floor, only stumbling once, listening to the music and trying to push through the crowd without drawing attention to himself. He saw her through the mob as he was getting closer and felt an excited lump form in his throat. And then, finally, she was there in front of him. 

She was a wonder, he thought to himself. Dancing alone, without a partner, and yet she looked like she was having the time of her life. She clearly knew the song well as he could see her mouthing the words to herself and expertly moving her body. She flipped her hair, slung her hips side to side, running her hands down her body seductively all the while.

“I don’t wanna ruin this one, this type of love don’t always come and go...”

Just as she whipped her body around again Klaus caught her in his arms and held her there for a moment, looking into her eyes. She didn’t seem bothered at all, she smiled up at him happily, almost as if she had been expecting him. He saw that her eyes were unfocused and guessed that she must be quite intoxicated. Before he could comment however, she spoke. “Dance with me” she murmured, if he didn’t have hybrid hearing Klaus doubted that he would have heard her. He didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter as she flipped herself around in his arms so that her back was pressed flush against him. The song had changed and he thought that she must really enjoy this one by the way she enthusiastically pressed her ass against his crotch and swayed them to the beat.

🎵“I’ve tasted blood and it is sweet. I’ve had the rug pulled beneath my feet.”🎵

She grabbed his hands in hers and placed them on her sultry hips. She held them there for a second before she reached her own hands up and back and tangled them into Klaus's hair and tugged lightly.

🎵“I’ve trusted lies and trusted men. Broke down and put myself back together again.”🎵

Klaus couldn’t contain a low growl at the way her short nails grazed his scalp. She tugged on his sandy blond locks in response and Klaus had to suppress a moan at the feeling. Why did that feel so damn good? She surprised him again by bending forward at the waist, she expertly shook her hips slightly from side to side which resulted in her voluptuous ass shaking deliciously against his quickly hardening member. God the things he wanted to do to her. She straightened up and faced him once more, running her hands all the way from the sides of his face, down his shoulders and chest, to down just below his bellybutton, and just when he thought she would be so bold to grab his clearly erect cock, she quickly reached behind him and grabbed both his arse cheeks, pulling him even more flush against her. She absolutely grinned at the clear surprise in his widened eyes.

🎵“I’m no sweet dream but I’m a hell of a night.”🎵

To his chagrin she dropped her hands and took a step backwards.

🎵“No sweet dream but I’m a hell of a night.”🎵

She kept walking slowly backwards, never taking her eyes off him. The song was ending and she kept taking slow, deliberate steps back, never breaking eye contact. There was a pause between the next song, and all of a sudden she was gone, nowhere to be seen. He was sure she didn’t flash away with supernatural speed because he definitely would have noticed. But she was nowhere to be seen, he scanned the room quickly but there was no sign of her. He hastily made his way toward the exit in search of her. 

He burst through the doors and out onto the sidewalk. He quickly turned his head from side to side scanning the sidewalk and surrounding road. But there was not a soul in sight. He sighed, defeated, kicking himself inwardly for not getting her name at the least. And then she appeared right in front of his eyes, strolling through the town square, whistling casually without a care in the world. He started walking toward her, not wanting to lose her again. He could see from the distance between them that she was smoking, unfortunate he thought, but not a dealbreaker. He walked quickly, not wanting to use his supernatural speed and startle her. He was closing the distance between them now, only ten or so yards away. “Hey!” he said, loudly enough him to be sure she heard but not enough to startle. She didn’t pause but kept her pace. “Darling are you going to make me chase you all night?” he said exasperatedly. She stopped in her tracks, stood with her back to him for a few moments and then turned to face him. He was right in front of her now, not invading her space but close enough. She gave him a grin that sent sparks down to his toes “Hey hot stuff” she said huskily. Up close he could smell exactly what she was smoking and it was indeed not a cigarette but in fact what smelled like very potent marijuana. She had rolled what looked to be a very large blunt, about the thickness of his pointer finger he guessed. She caught him staring and, as if to make a point, took a long drag. She held it in for a few moments and then exhaled a large cloud of smoke through her nose. She held it out to him, offering, “Hit?” she questioned. He hesitated, it had been a few years since he last smoked weed, but then again the most beautiful girl in the world was offering it to him so how could he refuse? He took the blunt gently from her hand and took a long drag, it was potent he’d give her that. After a moment he decided to show off a bit and did a perfect French inhale before offering the blunt back to her. She gave him a sweet smirk “Neat trick” she said. As she took it back from him their fingertips just brushed and Klaus felt as if he’d been struck by lightning. He took a sharp inhale of breath and searched her face, wondering if she’d felt it too. He found her expression unreadable. He was frustrated, tired of beating around the bush so he asked “What are you?”. She threw her head back and laughed “What am I? Is the big bad wolf finally stumped?” she grinned, challenging him. He raised his eyebrows at her words, she had guts he had to admit. “I’m sorry” she said “Big bad...hybrid” with that she grinned devilishly at him. So she knew what and who was, interesting. “Do you know my name, beautiful?” Klaus tested. “Of course I know your name...Klaus” she said. The way his name rolled off her mouth made a rush of blood go straight to his groin. Good god he had to pull himself together. “You want to know what I am?” she said softly, taking a step towards him. She never took her eyes off his, blinking innocently. She got as close as she could, a mere inch away from his face and she opened her mouth and hissed at him loudly, fangs dropping, veins under her eyes pulsing black. She looked fearsome, he’d give her that. At the sight of her his wolf paced around inside him, itching to get out. His wolf liked her, he realized, especially like that when she let her monster out. She let her fangs sink back into her gums but she didn’t move from her spot, nearly pressed against him. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

At first she did nothing and he half expected her to run away. But after a moment she began kissing him back with enthusiasm, and it was magic. There was no other way he could describe it. She pushed her lips against his, licking and biting, trying to gain entrance to his mouth. With a groan he finally gave in to her, letting her tongue invade his. It felt like he was having one continuous orgasm, like there were tiny sparks alight everywhere in his body. She traced the inside of his mouth with her tongue and then bit down hard on his bottom lip, slowly pulling away from the kiss but taking his lip with her and then letting it go with a soft pop. He growled lowly and knew that his eyes were flashing gold. He looked into hers and they looked almost black with lust. He decided he couldn’t take it anymore. With hybrid speed he gathered her in his arms bridal style and flashed them all the way to the Mikaelson manor and into his bedroom. He didn’t give a thought to anyone else, he hadn’t seen his siblings in days and didn’t expect them anytime soon. 

He gently set her on the floor once they were safely in his large bedroom. She didn’t comment on the mode of transportation so he figured she didn’t mind. “Bold moves for a stranger you just met”, was all she said as she turned to take in his room. He had a large king bed against one wall, ornately carved antique bed frame and all. His sheets and comforter were a deep forest green that reminded her of her favorite trails in the woods. He had a large dresser that looked like it probably weighed about five hundred pounds, a mirror, an armchair, but what really intrigued her was the easel on the other side of the room. There was an unfinished painting on it, a beautiful landscape, she noticed. There were blank canvases stacked against the wall, waiting to be used, and a craftsman’s table covered in more paints and brushes than she could count. “You paint?” she asked, turning to face him once again. He had been watching her take in her surroundings, holding his breath as she looked at his art. “Yes” he said simply “Quite fond of it actually”. Her mouth quirked up in a small smile but she didn’t say anything more. Klaus suddenly found himself very nervous. Having her so close, in his bedroom. He could smell her scent now for sure, heady and intoxicating. She smelt of the forest, and of fresh coffee, and lilac, all at the same time. She smelled like everything he loved, he realized. Of course he could still smell alcohol and sweat and smoke on her but underneath that she smelled absolutely divine.   
“So what’s this about, are you going to try to kill me or something” she slurred at him. He realized that she was still quite intoxicated from the mixture of alcohol and weed. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her, and couldn’t help but notice that she’d said “try” to kill her, as if he might not succeed if he wanted to. Bold, he thought. Very bold. “No darling, not in the slightest” he replied smoothly. He reached out and swept her long hair away from her neck, he moved slowly, giving her the chance to run or move away if she wanted to. She didn’t budge. Slowly, carefully, Klaus bent his head down to meet her neck and pressed his lips there for a moment. He stayed still to gauge her reaction and when she still didn’t make a move he began slowly kissing her neck. He heard her breathing speed up but other than that she didn’t make a sound. He kissed all the way up to her jaw and back down again, when he found a spot that made her stop breathing all together he let his tongue lap at it for a moment, licking and sucking, leaving a mark that he knew would be gone in a few minutes time. Then he decided to do something even more bold, he lined his mouth up to that sweet spot, let his fangs drop and bit down. He was careful not to put any venom into her, he only let a few mouthfuls of her blood flood into his mouth. And he was rewarded with the most beautiful strangled moan he’d ever heard. “Fuck, Klaus” she whined. Her blood tasted divine, that mixed with her scent so close to his nose was driving him crazy. He let his fangs retract and lapped his tongue at the wounds until they closed up. By the time he was finished she was gasping for air. He could smell her arousal hanging in the air around them, he could smell the wetness between her legs and it made him rock hard. “Jesus christ” she gasped, and then without hesitation she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face up to meet hers. She kissed him urgently, grasping at him everywhere she could touch, wanting more, wanting to be as close as possible. As they kissed, a mess of teeth and tongues and lips, Klaus marveled again at her height. Even now when she was wearing heels and on her tip toes, Klaus had to stoop down to meet her lips. She bit down on his bottom lip again causing him to growl deep in his chest, fuck that turned him on. He huffed impatiently and then without warning put both his hands around her ass and hoisted her up so that she was sitting right above his straining erection. She gasped at the sudden change in position and pulled away from the kiss for a moment. She looked him in the eyes, studying his face, not saying a word. He saw something in her eyes but before he count pinpoint what it was she roughly ground her hips down onto his covered cock, forcing another growl from deep in his throat, louder this time. He never took her eyes off her and he knew his eyes must be fully golden at this point. “Fuck, that’s hot” she gasped and then yanked his head down to hers once more. She tangled her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly just as she had done earlier that night, earning a groan from him. “Sweetheart I’m going to be cumming in my pants soon if you keep acting like this” he whispered in her ear roughly. Why did everything she do feel so bloody good? He thought she must be some kind of a witch, there was no way this wasn’t a spell of some sort. He was pulled from his thoughts when she let out a moan as she ground her crotch into his once again. The smell of her, of them together was going to send him into a frenzy. With a rough growl he threw her onto his large bed, she bounced once, then propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He stalked over to her like the predator he was, eyes glowing, and slowly crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over her. He held out one finger and let it shift into a single claw, she watched him intently, barely able to breathe. He took his claw and moved it right above her chest and in one swift movement, sliced her shirt right down the middle, exposing her beautiful breasts and stomach. She gasped at her sudden exposure but didn’t protest. He let his claw shift back to his normal finger and turned his attention to her sweet breasts. She wore a simple black lace bra, he was tempted to shred that too but he knew how females could get attached to their favorite undergarments so he decided to spare it. Instead he reached underneath her to find the clasp, she arched her back to make the task easier for him, as soon as he undid the clasp he threw the offending item of clothing somewhere across the room and stared greedily at the sight before him. Her breasts were even more perfect than he imagined, so voluminous, her nipples both stood at attention, a beautiful shade of cocoa against her fair skin. He took one nipple in his mouth and gently flicked at it with his tongue. “Shit” she breathed out, still watching his every move. He started to kiss his way down her body until he got to the waistband of her jeans. He peeked up at her and found the sight absolutely breathtaking, her long brown hair was splayed out across her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed bright red, eyes dark with lust, and she was biting at her bottom lip fiercely, he suspected she was trying to be quiet. “You are so bloody sexy, love” he said in a gravelly voice “You don’t need to be quiet either sweetheart, we’re the only ones here” he added pointedly looking at her swollen lip. He popped open the button on her jeans and worked them down her legs, women these days wear such tight jeans he mused, he did away with her jeans, shoes, and socks and then looked at the sight before him. She had worn perhaps the most useless underwear in the history of the world, a simple back thong that was so tiny and so sheer that Klaus could see right through the fabric into her aching core. “Please, Klaus” she gasped. “Please what, my darling?” He asked, his accent heavy and thick. “Please touch me, fuck!” she whined, sick of waiting. “As you wish, my angel” he replies. He starts at her ankle, kissing every inch of skin all the way up her knee and right into her inner thigh. Her chest is heaving by the time he gets there. He starts placing open mouthed kisses slowly right up until he’s mere centimeters away from her core. “KLAUS” she shouts “if you don’t touch me in the next ten seconds I am going to snap your stupid neck!” she had had enough waiting apparently. He can’t help but chuckle darkly, “Patience my love, bloody hell”. But he concedes after all. A flick of his fingers and her panties are in pieces and he’s face to face with her dripping wet pussy. The smell of her arousal, her juices, is so heady that Klaus thinks he may faint, the way her slick opening glistens makes him want to paint a picture so he remembers it all. But he must get to pleasuring his angel, lest she attack him he thinks to himself. He makes one long lick all the way up to her clit, scooping up all the juices he can onto his tongue, lapping them up. She lets out a high pitched moan of sheer delight and throws her head back into the mattress. He wastes no time then, attaching his mouth to her sweet opening, licking and sucking and kissing. He’s eating her out like she’s his last meal, and he wouldn’t mind that one bit he thinks. The noises she makes are all going straight to his cock, as her body starts to tense up he knows she’s close, he licks at her clit with fervor and plunges two fingers deep into her soaking wet pussy, she’s positively mewling for him now. Her walls start to clench around his fingers as he fucks them in and out of her and he uses his hybrid speed only to make his tongue flick supernaturally fast against her swollen clit. She cums with a scream that could rival a porn star, he thinks. He lazily licks up and down her opening, taking all of her sweet juices into his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop, waiting for her breathing to return to normal again. Finally she speaks “Fuck Klaus, holy goddamn shit motherfucker” she says in earnest. And he bursts out laughing. She lets out a breathy chuckle herself. “A most high compliment” Klaus teases her with a smile. “Cum in your pants yet?” She asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Klaus can’t believe the guts this girl has. “Painfully close, my darling” he says honestly. His cock has been straining against his jeans for what feels like hours and it’s starting to become downright painful. 

She looks bashful for a moment, and won’t meet his eyes. He can’t let that go unnoticed so he crawls up her body until they’re face to face and tilts her chin until she finally looks up at him. “What’s the matter love?” he asks her gently. She considers him for a moment before she lets out a small huff “Okay I know this is like a really intimate thing with vampires and stuff but you drank from me already and I haven’t eaten since this afternoon and I’m really hungry so I was wondering if maybe I could drink a teensy little bit of your blood” she rambled. He was surprised that she even asked to be honest, he could tell that she was actually nervous about it too, he could sense it. “Of course you can drink from me love, take whatever you need” he said reassuringly. A look of relief spread across her face “oh thank god” she said with a sigh. He’d thought she would have drank from him right there but evidently she had other plans. She quickly flipped them so that she was straddling Klaus's hips and he just grinned devilishly at her. She gave him a smirk before she carefully started to undo each and every button on his shirt, at human speed he might add. She knew exactly what she was doing, this was payback for him making her wait so long earlier. Once she had undone each button she carefully pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it behind her. She eagerly kissed and sucked her way down his shoulders, across his chest and down his happy trail til just below his bellybutton. Once she got to the waistband of his jeans she carefully popped open the button and undid the zipper, slowly pulling his pants all the way off until they joined his shirt on the floor. He was growing impatient and hurriedly kicked his shoes and socks off behind her back before she could say anything. She just raised her eyebrows at him with a very disapproving look. She bent down and placed a few kisses lightly on his inner thighs, dangerously close to his rock hard member. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs but before she pulled them down she bent her head and licked a stripe right along the waistband. Klaus shuddered at the contact and whispered “fuck” under his breath. She smiled, happy with herself, before pulling his underwear off in one quick motion. His member bobbed up and down and the newfound freedom. She just stared at it, inches away from her face “holy shit” she said, clearly impressed. Klaus smirked at her, he knew that he was well endowed, even for a supernatural being. His eyes flashed as he sensed her salivating at the sight of his leaking cock. She licked her lips and grabbed him by shaft with one hand, she kept her eyes on him and she bent her head and licked a stripe all the way up the side and to the head where she flicked her tongue at his slit. This time a loud growl tore out of his throat and shook the bed slightly. He was a little embarrassed until he took in the sight of her, she had her mouth hanging open and when he peeked between her legs he could see that there was a dark spot forming on his comforter. She was literally dripping for him. Fuck. “Jesus Christ that is so hot” she gasps before she swallows him whole. Klaus sees stars then, she’s bobbing her head up and down at an expert pace, letting his tip graze the back of her throat each time without a care in the world. He moans for her “Fuck, angel. You’re going to make a fool out of me”. She moans around his dick in response, never taking her mouth off him. She takes a free hand and starts fondling his balls and he swears loudly, she gives them one perfect squeeze and he cums with a shout. She doesn’t even flinch, despite not having a warning. She shoves his cock all the way in her throat and swallows around him easily, drinking all of his hot cum. She keeps suckling at his tip through the last pulses of his orgasm before she lets him go with a pop. He lifts his head to look at her and he almost cums again. She looks wrecked, swollen lips, faint tear tracks down her cheeks where her eyes had been watering, and a spot of cum just on the corner of her mouth. “Get over here you fucking goddess” he rasps, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her flush against his chest. “You missed a spot just there” he says before taking his tongue and licking his own cum from the corner of her mouth. She just stares down at him for a second, totally in awe, before she crashes her lips against his. Tasting both of them on his tongue made her throb between her legs, he could smell her getting hot and bothered and he roughly grabbed her ass and kneaded it between his strong fingers, she gasped in his mouth and moaned at the contact. He let a growl rumble freely from his chest seeing as it turns her on apparently, and he was met with her fangs flashing in his face. Before he could do anything she slammed him back against his headboard, he was now sitting with his back against it while she straddled him, his cock achingly close to her dripping pussy. Her fangs were still on display and her eyes were flashing with bloodlust, she looked in his eyes for permission to drink and he turned his head to expose his neck to her as his answer. She was gentler than he expected, surprising because it was clear she was starving, but instead of burrowing into his neck like an animal she gently cupped his jaw with her left hand before kissing it. She kissed all the way down to where his blood was pulsing through his neck, she licked at the spot before she bit him, drawing a moan from his lips before she let her fangs pierce his vein. They moaned in unison the second it happened, it was like fireworks. Klaus thought he might faint from the pleasure, he’d never experienced anything like it. He wrapped one of his hands in her hair and with the other pulled her impossibly closer. 

When she tasted his blood it was unlike anything she’d ever had before. It was sweet and metallic and him. It tasted like power. And the pleasure, holy fuck. It felt like all that power was going straight to her core and she was throbbing. Without taking her mouth from his neck, she used her right hand to reach behind her and grab his member, she lined him up with her entrance and swiftly sat all the way down until he was buried in her. A growl ripped from his throat loud enough to make her own chest vibrate. She moaned against his neck and bucked her hips up and down on him. She took one last swallow from him and released him from her grasp. She sighed happily and licked her lips. He groaned and dug his fingers into her hips, practically lifting her up with just his hands and slamming her back down on his cock. She moaned loudly, not caring if the entire town of Mystic Falls heard her. “Holy fuck Klaus” she gasped “I love your cock”. He growled in response and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into her neck, licking and nipping at her sweet spot causing her to gasp and whine in his ear. “That’s it!” he exclaimed, he couldn’t take it anymore. Before she could react he flipped them, her head landed on the soft pillows at the head of his bed, he was hovering over her grasping the headboard for support. He was smirking down at her, “Hold on tight, Angel” he growled out. And with that he picked up a punishing pace, she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him and hold on for dear life. He thrusted into her with supernatural strength, filling her to the brim with his enormous cock. She couldn’t control the things coming out of her mouth, but she’s pretty sure it was something like “fuck fuck fuck Klaus oh my god fuck yes!!!”. “Fuck yes Angel, just like that” he groaned. “Klaus” she whimpered “I’m close”. “Fuck yes sweetheart, cum for me” he growled. He thrusted impossibly faster into her, his hips almost a blur. He reached a hand between them and started making small circles with his thumb around her clit and she cried out in pleasure. “Fuck Klaus yes I’m gonna...FUCK!” she screamed in ecstasy, all she could see was white. Klaus looked down at her as she came, absolutely mesmerized by her face and the sounds she made. She clenched so deliciously around him he only had to thrust one...two more times and he was grunting as he filled her sweet pussy with his cum. 

He dropped his head onto her shoulder and rested it there, careful not to crush her underneath him. She sighed happily. They lay like that a while, soaking in their post-sex bliss, her fingers lazily drawing obscure patterns across his back, him resting his head on her listening to her heartbeat. “Sweetheart” Klaus says, breaking the silence, “What’s your name?”. She grins but doesn’t say a word, Klaus turns his head to look at her, waiting for an answer. She looks at him for a moment then says “You can call me Angel”. He stares at her for a moment, her eyes are full of laughter and he should have known he wouldn’t get a straight answer from this one. Klaus huffs, giving up for now. He leans up to press a kiss to her lips. It’s not like their other kisses, it’s not frantic or rough or lustful. It’s a gentle, sweet, languid kiss, a lovers kiss. She gently kisses him back, after a moment he feels her lips smiling against his. He looks at her confusedly “What are you smiling about?” he asks. “Nothing”, she replies, but she keeps smiling. Klaus chuckles with a small shake of his head, he flips himself over so he’s laying on his back and after a moment when she doesn’t move herself he reaches over and drags her across the bed until she’s flush up against his side, his arm draped around her and her leg thrown over his. He sighs contentedly and she nuzzles her head into his chest and places a soft kiss there before settling down. They’re asleep within minutes.

Klaus awakes the next morning and feels strangely empty. He reaches blindly to the other side of the bed and is only met with cold sheets. He opens his eyes and scans the bed and then the rest of the room. He sits completely still and listens for any noise throughout the manor, not a single heartbeat to be found. He sighs, feeling sad all of a sudden. It’s then that he realizes there’s something on the pillow next to him. He recognizes what used to be his angel's panties but now are just shreds, and sitting next to them is...his cell phone? He grabs his phone and sees that he has a new text message from ‘Angel’. He smiles to himself, that sly fox put her number into his phone and texted him all while he slept. The message reads “Had to go commando thanks to you :P I had a great time last night. Come and find me if you can. P.S. Thanks for the clothes ;) xoxo - your Angel”. He’s positively grinning now, she wants him to chase her, and if there’s one thing a hunter loves it’s a good chase. He gets out of bed and wanders to his closet, wondering what she could have possibly taken that would fit her, he rifles through drawers for a while and discovers that he’s missing approximately two t-shirts, one pair of underwear, one flannel, and one pair of sweatpants. He chuckles to himself and thinks that this girl will surely be the end of him. 

He’ll have to do some research around town today if he’s going to find his Angel.


End file.
